A mi no hermana
by LadyAzu
Summary: Te tengo entre mis brazos como cuando niñas…pero ahora no eres tu la que busca consuelo.


_Después de semanas de según yo estar trabajando, por fin me he decidido a subir esta segunda historia de mi trilogía de las hermanas Black. Espero les guste._

_Los personajes no me pertecen, y no busco lucrar con esto. _

_Ahora si, a leer :D_

A mí no hermana…

Sentada en la cómoda salita de mí casa, con la vista perdida en el fuego que crepita ávidamente en la chimenea mi mente navega por los estantes de mis memorias mientras mis dedos se deslizan suavemente por tus cabellos dorados cuales soles, que han perdido un poco del lustre y brillo que tenían de antaño, o tal vez es solamente que guarde la mejor de tus imágenes en mis recuerdos, y es por eso que te veo un poco deslucida…

No puedo creer que realmente estés aquí…después de más de un cuarto de siglo has vuelto a verme como tu hermana. Tantos años ya desde que nos vimos por última vez aquella noche tormentosa que salí corriendo de mi fiesta de compromiso que nuestros padres habían arreglado en la vieja mansión Black…me fui sin mirar atrás para no volver mientras vivieran… Cuando partí de mi vida, decidí que nunca más soltaría una lágrima…porque nadie las merecía. Pero tal vez y solo tal vez…ahora no merezco algo tan liberador como el llanto…

Poco a poco mis remembranzas avanzan a la niñez que compartimos, a la juventud que vivimos pero principalmente a la adultez y madurez que no convivimos. Me acabas de decir que siempre pensaste que era valiente y tenaz por haber perseguido y perseverado por el amor del hombre de mi vida. Yo te puedo decir después de todo este tiempo y pese a que no me arrepiento, que tal vez no fue solo amor lo que me llevo a revelarme contra nuestro linaje…

Tres hermanas tan parecidas que hasta eran incomparables…dignas herederas de la sangre pura de la familia Black. Fuimos educadas y hasta entrenadas en las artes más oscuras. No sabíamos como tender una cama, pero si sabíamos como torturar a alguien en la misma. No sabíamos prenderle fuego a la parrilla, pero si sabíamos quemar las entrañas del pobre incauto de turno. No sabíamos zurcir el agujero en un calcetín, pero sí sabíamos como coser una cabeza reducida… Y como estas puedo pensar en muchas cosas más…y en como las veíamos: a Bellatrix le fascinaban, a mí me parecían un mal necesario, pero a ti querida Cissy…parecía que no te alcanzaban.

Pese a que ELLA era la más…interesada en los antiguos conocimientos de la familia, eras tú la favorita, tal vez por eso siempre me dio la impresión de que no eras capaz de ver lo que realmente sucedía a nuestro alrededor, sin contar…que ella era muy persuasiva cuando quería obtener algo de ti. Siempre entre nosotras dos el lazo de sangre que nos unía era más fuerte y cálido…te tengo entre mis brazos como cuando niñas llorabas ante los "juegos inofensivos" de ELLA… y hoy, con tus treinta y tantos años aun lloras por la última tirada de nuestra hermana, aunque creo que por fin pudiste hacerle frente…pudiste hacerle frente al temor…y por eso, yo te admiro a ti…

Después del recorrido mental que he dado a una parte relegada de mi vida, regreso al presente meditando y permitiéndome sentir lo que has dicho.

He de confesar aunque sea a mi misma, que todos estos años he anhelado tenerte a mi lado, porque representas todo eso que ame en el pasado, mi vida cómoda y de cierta forma fácil. No negaré que fui feliz, y lo que hizo que lo abandonara todo tú lo llamaste amor…yo lo renombraría y le pondría insurrección. Debes entender, que las cosas se cernían demasiado rápidas sobre nosotras, y sentí terror. Dicen que teme más el que sabe que el que no sabe, y eso sucedió. Yo sabía lo que estaba pasando, y no era capaz de salirme del redil, así como lo hizo Sirius. Pero encontré esa efímera tranquilidad en Ted…me dio una razón para dejar eso que tanto temía acabaría conmigo…pero no fui lo suficientemente valiente, para por lo menos tratar de convencerte de lo que yo era capaz de ver. No dudes de mi amor por Ted…pero era mayor el amor por mí. Sé que justificarse no sirve después de tanto tiempo, pero necesito hacerlo ante mi misma. Dices que fui abierta y comprensiva ante las demás condiciones sociales…y por mucho tiempo me sentí orgullosa de eso…sin embargo…en la realidad estaba lejos de serlo.

No deje de ser Black. Era como ir contra mi misma, y después de todo lo que pasé para sentirme libre, es ya mucho decir. Es cierto que mi vida se vio limitada de todas las comodidades que de niña y adolecente disfrute, y también es cierto que eso fue un golpe a mi orgullo ancestral al cual pude sobreponerme de la misma forma, dejando clara mi casta. Y puede que ese fuera mi error principal, porque pese a todo lo que viví…no fui capaz de comprender el amor de mi hija por el hombre de su vida.

Sin darme cuenta me convertí justamente en esa misma tirana que fue mi madre…yo, que alegaba haber luchado contra los prejuicios de sangre…cometí la misma injusticia. Mi querida Nymphadora … ahora se cuanto sufrió cuando no fui capaz de apoyarla…no me vi en ella en ese instante… y ahora me arrepiento terriblemente…porque probablemente habría podido ser el apoyo para ella que yo jamás tuve, el apoyo que ahora sé ella necesitó cuando se enfrentó a la soledad de vivir con un hombre en la condición de Remus…ahora que pienso más fríamente puede que si ella no se hubiera embarazado tan pronto…la habría votado como mis padres a mi. No la comprendí, ni aun cuando las diferencias con su esposo, la llevaron a vivir con nosotros… Una vez más, la maldita sangre que corría por mis venas, pudo más. Mi ego Black, que me decía que estaba en lo correcto, me hizo apartarme de mi hija.

Fui capaz de sobreponerme a la muerte de Ted…los dos sabíamos que nuestro tiempo juntos había acabado…una de esas extrañas sensaciones casi como premoniciones. Los dos sabíamos que nosotras estaríamos bien…y los dos sabíamos que era nuestro último adiós. Y otra vez, mi altivez natural, me saco adelante.

Has venido a pedirme perdón por no evitar la muerte de mi hija…y he de decirte…que no es a ti a quien debo perdonar…es a mi misma. Tanto tiempo trate de negar el lado oscuro que todos tenemos, que olvide enseñar a mi hija como cuidarse de el. Me opuse en un principio a que fuera Auror…y eso no demuestra más que lo vil que era yo. Fui egoísta con mi familia, guarde cosas que tal vez habrían salvado su vida, no hablé con ella sobre lo que realmente es vivir en ese lado. Solamente me mostré acérrima a revelar esos secretos que tan bien sabíamos las tres. No fuiste tu la que permitió que mi pequeña no triunfara sobre la maldad de nuestra hermana, fui yo. Fui yo la que la puso en bandeja de plata…porque el punto no era alejarla, el punto era prepararla…y ahora lo veo…y ya es demasiado tarde.

Si hay alguien valiente entre nosotras eres tú…porque pese a estar en el centro de la guerra… preferiste la vida de tu hijo a la tuya misma. Luchaste contra tus costumbres que a sangre y magia habían entrado desde niña, y no fue tu amor propio lo que te hizo mover cielo y montañas para encontrar y proteger a tu retoño. Yo por el contrario, me negué a ver lo que antes había visto…y la deje partir sola. Resulto que hasta mi hija fue mas valiente que yo…porque su amor si era amor… y ya no podía vivir sin él. Esa noche me engañé a mi misma diciéndome que mi deber era cuidar a mi nieto. Fue más fácil mantener el temple Black en casa ante nadie, que buscar la manera de ayudar yo misma a mi hija. Porque sé, que de haber querido, habría podido salvarla… ser su compañera de duelo, cuidarla desde atrás durante esta cruenta guerra que se ha llevado lo más importante para mi cordura y corazón.

¿Pero de que me sirve saber esas cosas ahora? ¿De que me sirve quitarme el velo de los ojos que yo misma coloque al inicio de esta locura? Por que al final, siempre no fui la más sensata de las tres…fui la más cobarde. Era fácil decir que no estaba del lado oscuro, pero era aun más fácil hacer como que no veía que podía ayudar. Parece ser que siempre si soy una digna representante de la casa Slytherin después de todo.

¿Qué me queda en esta vida por hacer? Nada más que arrepentirme por los errores de juicio que cometí por mantener mi orgullo ante el desprecio de mis semejantes. Harry ha dicho que puedo quedarme con Teddy…pero no se si eso es lo mejor, no se si soy digna de criar a alguien de nuevo….aunque tal vez es la nueva oportunidad de la vida de enmendar mis errores con respecto a mi sangre. ¿Podré ser una abuela para Teddy como Augusta es para Longbottom?...por lo que sé burló a los mortífagos que la perseguían, y fue a la batalla final a ser el apoyo que su nieto tanto necesitaba… Que pena que yo vaya a necesitar una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien…

No eres tu la que debe pedirme perdón. Soy yo la que debe pedirle perdón a los demás…a ti, a mi esposo, a mi hija, a Harry, a Remus, y principalmente a Teddy…porque lo privé de tener una familia, una familia que sin lugar a dudas le habría dado amor y comprensión de verdad…

No me queda orgullo para seguir Cissy…y pese a que se que no lo merezco, lloro por primera vez en más de un cuarto de siglo…el fuego a mermado siendo ahora solo cenizas blancas incandescentes, y es así como mis barreras han quedado…y en este momento soy capaz de ver que las lágrimas no serán un alivio…porque después de una lágrima vienen dos más…y lloraré lo que me resta de vida por todas las cosas que no lo hice…estaré condenada a recordar todos aquellos momentos felices y tristes que viví con los que tanto amé…y eso solo hará que vea los errores que cometí y que ahora me hacen pagar estas malditas lágrimas. No obtendré el perdón de los que ya no están…y se que no merezco el perdón de los que quedan…porque no soy capaz de valerlo...

Sollozo tras sollozo mi vida se desgarra…siento todo mi interior cimbrar ante la tristeza y desolación que inundan mi alma…siento el correr de mi sangre maldita, siento mi corazón latir con más fuerza y dificultad oprimiendo mi pecho…impidiendo que entre aire a mis pulmones… asfixiándome poco a poco…y se que será así a partir de hoy, porque aún no he pagado mis culpas con lágrimas…te tengo entre mis brazos como cuando niñas…pero ahora no eres tu la que busca consuelo. En algún momento te has quedado dormida…y se que por tu expresión, te sientes en paz contigo misma…después de tantos años…

Yo no…

Te acomodo bien en el sofá…deslizo mi mano una vez más entre tu cabello, que ahora sorprendentemente luce tan bonito como recordaba. Tomo tus mejillas entre mis manos y beso tu frente. Has recuperado el color y calor de tu piel…conjuro una manta y te cubro con ella. Te doy la espalda y camino hacia el marco de la puerta que me llevará a mi infierno personal. Pero antes de sumirme en las sombras, te digo…

-Te perdono hermana mía… a mí no…

_Listo! :D Espero sus comentarios! Y pues no se cuanto tardaré en escribir la tercer y última parte, porque realmente me esta costando plasmar lo que Bellatrix siente por sus hermanas desde el infierno chan chan chan chan! Esperemos que me llegue la iluminación muy pronto, aunque puede ser que con este calor :/ me sienta identificada con ella y por fin salga su parte XD!_

_Saludos_


End file.
